


Phoenix

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Xena: Warrior Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Phoenix by Ria

| 

_Phoenix_

By Ria 

A _Highlander/Xena_ crossover fanfic 

* * *

"How does it make you feel?" 

Melinda looked at Giselle and smiled. "It seems final, but, well in the world of television nothing is ever final. It was a good ending. Not the _real_ ending," she laughed, "but a good one." 

"The fans didn't seem to like it," she said, her green eyes smiling. 

Invitations had been sent out to a select few to watch the series finale in a private theater. It had been strange sitting there watching the ending to what was in essence her life story. She had scanned the crowd and had seen a few tears. It had amazed her how much a TV show could affect people. 

"They'll get over it," she said, walking toward the car. "It's in rerun heaven now." 

"Melinda, overall were you pleased with the way they handled it?" 

Giselle entered the car and waited as Melinda started the engine. She looked at her friend's face and as usual could barely read her thoughts. It had been her big mouth that had gotten this started and Melinda had been upset at first, but then had actually liked the results of the show. 

When Giselle had brought up the idea of a show starring a female warrior and her adventures with her sidekick, the producers had tested the character out on _Hercules._ With letters pouring in on _Xena_ and how awesome she was, they ran with the idea. 

"Overall, yes. It's just all the 'gods' stuff that annoyed me, but I guess reality would have been far worse." 

"But imagine if they knew that you...the real Xena really did exist?" 

"Gabrielle," she said, calling her by her given name, "I'd rather live the rest of my days as an Immortal than a warrior princess." 

"You're right. It's best that your life...I mean Xena's life was portrayed as a life battling giants and gods and mythical creatures It's enough that you dealt with warlords and Immortals." Giselle's eyes lit up. "Imagine a series having to do with Immortals and beheadings?" 

Melinda's blue eyes bore into Giselle's head as she rattled with excitement looking out the window. 

"Quickenings and people living hundreds...thousands of years. A lone woman and her trusty sidekick, of course, battling evil Immortals who want to harm mankind. Good against evil...." Giselle raised her head and stopped. "Of course, you know...I would never even bring that up at a meeting." 

"You better not. Can you imagine what kind of fans that show would attract?" 

The pit-pat of the rain starting to fall hit the windshield. The show had ended bittersweet with the _death_ of Xena and Gabrielle left holding her ashes on the ship. Xena and Gabrielle had both died on the show a few times and had come back. Several fans knew it could be done again in a movie. 

Giselle knew that the real Xena and Gabrielle lived on and hopefully would for a while in reality. 

"Ready to go?" Melinda asked. 

"Where to?" 

"Seacouver." 

"What's in Seacouver?" 

"There's an auction for Greek antiques going on." 

"Antiques?" 

"Hey, some of that stuff might be mine. Besides, there's an old friend of mine I've been meaning to look up." 

"Seacouver it is then," Giselle said. 

Melinda smiled as she headed to Seacouver. They would be there in about two hours, at which time she would drop in on Duncan MacLeod. 

Giselle looked at Melinda and said, "Battle on Xena." 

Shaking her head the proud, warrior princess said, "Please, if I hear that one more time..." 

The TV Gabrielle had not lived as many adventures as she had since meeting Xena. Now that the show was over, Giselle knew some new phase in there lives was about to start and with it maybe her writing. 

Giselle had long ago stopped writing the journals of her life with Xena. Once immortality had claimed her she concentrated on keeping her head. 

"Hey, mind if we stop at a Wal-Mart or something? I need to pick up a notebook and pen." 

Raising an eyebrow, Melinda said, "Sure, but please change the names to protect the innocent." 

Nodding, Giselle said, "No problem." 

With a smile Melinda drove onto the highway. She had a feeling heading to Seacouver would be trouble...but then again after six years as a consultant on the show she needed a dose of reality. 

Hopefully, she'd find what she was looking for in Seacouver. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

07/05/2001 

* * *  
  
---|---


End file.
